Christmas at My House
by FaithinBones
Summary: It looks like Booth is going to have a happy Christmas after all. Parker is going to be there and so is Brennan and Hannah. What can go wrong?


Spitfire gave me a very interesting prompt. When I sat down to write it, I didn't mean to write a Christmas story. I set out to write something else this afternoon but this is what showed up on my monitor. So, a bonus Christmas Hannah Story. Since it is a Hannah story and I have a multi-chapter story that is still being posted in "Hannah Stories" I just posted this as a new story. I didn't want to confuse anyone. I plan to update "Fate" on Friday.

A/N: I can't believe readers still want to read Hannah Stories. It's season 10 and it surprises me that anyone is still interested in those nerve wracking episodes from season 6.

I don't own Bones, Cher', not even a little bit.

Oooooooooooooooooo

His Christmas tree up and decorated, Booth beamed at the beautiful tree standing in the corner of his living room. Pouring a splash of Scotch in a glass, he saluted his tree, "A good job even if I'm the only one here to say so." Drinking the amber liquid, Booth placed his glass down and slapped his hands together. _I'll clean up and then make my famous Christmas cookies._

After the room had been cleared of boxes and the living room had been cleaned, Booth moved into the kitchen and gathered the ingredients he needed to do a little baking. Mixing his dough, Booth made sure he made a triple batch. Baking for most of the evening. Booth waited for his cookies to cool so he could place them in some containers he'd bought at the drug store.

His kitchen clean, his cookies resting on their sheets, Booth watched "Scrooged" for a while. His phone ringing, Booth grabbed his phone from the coffee table and answered it, "Booth."

_Hey there Lover, whatcha doin?_

Turning off the TV, Booth shifted the phone to his left ear, "I finished putting up the tree. When are you going to be home?"

_Well, I hope to be home tomorrow night. I'm assuming the President wants to be home with his family on Christmas day so he'd better turn the plane around and do it soon. He's got three days and I'm hoping he tries for tomorrow._

"Okay, I can't wait for you to come home. I'm going to knock your socks off with what I have planned."

_Don't go to a lot of trouble, Seeley. I don't really celebrate Christmas. I just want to relax and have a little fun._

"I was planning on going to Christmas Mass and then I have a special Christmas menu planned. Parker is going to be with me for half the day Christmas. I plan to pick him up after church and spend the afternoon with him and you, of course. We can cook and eat a nice dinner and open presents. It will be nice. Rebecca plans to pick him up around six. She's got a skiing trip planned and they have to leave Christmas night around nine."

_Oh, I thought Parker was going to be with his mother during the whole Christmas holiday._

"Well, she usually manages to do that, but this year, Parker asked her to delay the vacation for a day so he could be with me. He's a great kid. He wants to be with his Dad this year. Isn't that great?"

_Yeah, it's nice. Well, I have to go, Seeley. I hope I can make it home for Christmas._

"I'm counting on it. I'm going to drop Bones' present off by her apartment tomorrow afternoon after I visit Pops." Ending the call, Booth boxed up his now cool cookies and placed them on the table near the front door.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

The next day, Booth drove out to spend the day with Hank. His cookies and presents a success, Booth drove back to the District late that afternoon and over to Brennan's apartment. Knocking on her door, Booth rocked on his feet and waited.

Opening the door, Brennan smiled, "Booth, what are you doing here?"

Holding up his two bags, Booth enthusiastically informed her, "Had to bring you your present before you went wherever you're going this Christmas. I also have cookies."

Motioning for him in to enter her apartment, Brennan closed the door behind him, "I'm not going anywhere this year. The dig I was invited on is for three months and I have too much to do at the Lab. Maybe next year."

Handing her the bags, Booth frowned, "Bones, if you're not going anywhere how about spending Christmas at my place? Believe it or not, I have Parker for half the day on Christmas. I'm going to cook and we can open presents."

The bags in her hands, Brennan carried them over to the dining room table, "I don't think that's a good idea, Booth. Hannah may not want me there for the holidays."

Following her into the dining room, Booth protested, "Are you kidding me? Why would she mind? Come on, I don't want you spending Christmas by yourself and really what's one more at the apartment? Parker would love to see you and he told me he has a present for you. If you aren't going out of town then you really can't disappoint Parker, now can you?"

Considering it, Brennan finally nodded her head, "Alright. What time do you want me to be there?"

Leaning against the table, Booth replied, "I'm going to pick up Parker at noon. You can come around then or if you don't want to help with cooking you can come around two."

Placing her hand on his arm, Brennan smiled, "I'd love to help you cook. I'll bring some ingredients and cook some vegan dishes that I'd like you to try."

A weak smile on his face, Booth responded, "Oh good, I can't wait."

Oooooooooooooooo

Arriving home, Christmas day, Hannah opened the door and found the apartment filled with delicious aromas. Christmas music playing on Booth's stereo, the reporter heard laughter coming from somewhere in the apartment. Carrying her bags down the hallway, she smiled at the tree as she walked by it. After depositing her bags in the bedroom, she walked out of the room, through the living room and into the kitchen.

Entering the room, she found Parker standing on a stool next to the stove, stirring something in a pot, Brennan tossing a salad at the counter near the fridge and Booth slicing a loaf of French bread. "Well, looks like I came home in the nick of time."

"Hannah." Placing his knife down, Booth walked over to where she was standing, pulled her into an embrace and kissed her, "I thought you were going to miss out." Releasing her, he walked back over to his cutting board, "Don't worry, we have plenty."

Walking over to where Parker was standing, Hannah looked in the pot, "Mixed vegetables? I usually eat peas on Christmas. It's a tradition in my family."

Looking up from the cutting board, Booth placed his knife down, "Not a problem, we can still make peas too."

Shaking her head, Hannah smiled, "No, that's okay." Staring at the French bread, she commented, "French bread, that isn't very Christmasy is it?"

Not looking at Hannah, Parker informed her, "It's my favorite bread. It's great with butter."

Nodding her head, Hannah smiled, "Oh that explains it. That's good. I like French bread. It's just we usually have parker rolls."

A little irritated, Booth placed his knife down, "We always have mixed vegetables and French bread because Parker loves them and it's his special day."

Shrugging her shoulder, Hannah held up her hands, "I understand. Everyone has different traditions."

Walking over to where Brennan was standing, Hannah grabbed a sliced cucumber and remarked, "I thought you go on digs at Christmas time, that's what Seeley told me."

Lightly pouring a homemade vinaigrette over the salad, Brennan replied, "The dig I was offered required a three month obligation. I have too much to do and I can't be gone that long. I'm doing a final edit for my next book and I have to work on identifying remains in Bones storage."

Excited, Booth called out to Brennan, "Hey the final edit, that's so cool. I didn't know you'd got that far. Congratulations. Can I read it before you send it to the publisher?"

Turning to look at her partner, Brennan waved her knife a little, "I was surprised I was able to do so much this winter and no you can't. I got the story idea in Maluku and I started writing it when I returned. It's been the easiest novel I've ever written."

Proud of her accomplishments, Booth grinned, "That's great, I'm so proud of you."

Waving his spoon, Parker laughed, "I wish I could read your books but Dad says I have to wait until I go to college."

Amused, Brennan glanced at Booth and then Parker, "That's probably for the best."

Pursing her lips, Hannah moved over to where Booth was standing and took a slice of bread, "That's nice. I hope to write a book when I retire. Right now I just don't have time."

Placing the sliced bread in a basket, Booth informed her, "Bones teaches, helps me investigate murders, is contracted out to the CIA and the Army, goes on digs and she's written three books."

Glaring at her boyfriend, Hannah responded with a saccharine tone, "Well I guess I'm not a genius like she is."

Not liking her tone of voice, Booth placed his hands on the island and stared at his girlfriend, "Bones is a genius. She's brilliant at what she does. I'm very proud of her. We all should be."

Seeing the irritation in Booth's face, Hannah bit into her bread, "When do we eat?"

Uncomfortable with Booth and Hannah's conversation, Brennan picked up the bowl and carried it to the dining room table, "Would you like me to leave, Hannah? You probably wanted to spend time alone with Booth."

Following Brennan out to the table, Booth protested, "Of course she doesn't want you to leave, Bones. You're family."

Chewing her bread, Hannah sighed, "No, you have to stay Temperance."

Oooooooooooooo

Carrying the spiral ham out to the table, Booth set the platter on the table. "Voila, let's eat."

A wrinkle set in between her eyes, Hannah observed, "My family always has turkey for Christmas."

Sitting down, Booth exhaled deeply, "Look if you wanted a different meal for Christmas then you should have been here to cook the damn thing. I made ham because Parker loves ham. Bones made some vegetarian dishes for us to try out and Parker made the mixed vegetables. This meal is what it is. We aren't at your family's house, we're at my house and we have traditions too."

Leaning back against her chair, Hannah replied, "I was working."

Placing some ham on a plate and handing it to Parker, Booth frowned, "I know you were."

Picking up a bowl, Brennan held it out to Hannah, "This is a sweet potato soufflé. Would you like to try it? Booth and Parker love it."

Shaking her head, Hannah informed Brennan, "I hate sweet potatoes. I'll just eat some mixed vegetables and some salad."

His eyes hooded, Booth studied his girlfriend and tried to contain his temper. Deciding that he didn't want to make a scene in front of Parker or Brennan he remained quiet.

Ignoring her boyfriend, Hannah studied the rest of the food available on the table and scooped some salad on her plate.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Opening presents, Parker squealed with delight, "No way, look Dad at what Bones gave me. Wow." Holding up a remote control helicopter, Parker was practically dancing in on the chair.

Satisfied that her gift was acceptable, Brennan smiled, "The man in the hobby shop said his son has one and loves it."

Taking the helicopter and looking it over, Booth grinned, "Wow this is a great gift Bones. It's so cool."

Opening another present, Parker frowned and then held it up, "Thank you Ms. Burley for the coloring book. I like it a lot." Dropping it on the couch, he opened his next gift.

Frowning, Hannah explained, "I tried to find you a better present but I only had time to go to the drug store."

Ignoring the reporter, Parker laughed, "Oh thank you, Dad. I really did want this DVD. Mom said she'd buy it for me if I didn't get it today."

Pleased, Booth smiled, "I know you liked it when we saw it in the theater so I thought you might like to own the DVD."

Nodding his head, Parker gushed, "I sure do, Dad. Thanks."

Opening a present from Parker, Brennan stared in wonder at the gift.

Nervous, Parker asked her, "Is it okay? I asked Mom if I could buy that for you and she said it would be okay, is it?"

Holding up a silver dolphin necklace, Brennan felt momentarily speechless.

Worried, Parker asked his father, "Did I make a mistake, Dad?"

Shaking his head, Booth stared at the unshed tears in Brennan's eyes, "No buddy. You did exactly the right thing."

Placing the necklace around her neck, Brennan fingered the dolphin and ran her finger under one of her eyes, "Thank you, Parker. It's very beautiful."

Filled with pride, Parker walked over to where Brennan was sitting and hugged her, "I love you Bones."

Hugging him back, Brennan closed her eyes and tried not to cry, "I love you too, Parker."

Feeling a lump in his throat, Booth cleared his throat and opened a present from Hannah. Seeing a new tie, Booth smiled, "Thank you, Hannah. I can always use a new tie."

Her mood shifting closer to envy and jealousy, Hannah curtly replied, "You're welcome."

Opening a present from Brennan, Booth whooped when he saw what the box held, "No way . . . no way."

Smugly, Brennan replied, "I believe the correct reply is yes way."

Curious, Parker looked in the small box and then turned to stare in wonder at Brennan, "Oh my gosh, Bones."

Holding up season tickets for two for the upcoming season's National's baseball games, Booth complained, "Come on, Bones, this is too much. You shouldn't have spent that kind of money on me."

Her cheeks a little flushed, Brennan replied a little shyly, "I know you like baseball and season tickets to Philly games wouldn't be practical so I thought these would be okay."

His eyes bright with joy, Booth stood up and walked over to where Brennan was sitting. Pulling her up into his arms, he hugged her, "I love you, Bones. You're the best."

A stabbing pain thrust into her heart, Hannah stared in stunned silence as her boyfriend kissed Brennan's cheek and then released her.

Sitting back down on the couch, Booth admired the tickets for a few more minutes.

Glaring at Booth, Hannah stood up and left the room, unnoticed.

Oooooooooooooooo

Entering the room, Booth found Hannah sitting on the chair near the closet, "Why'd you leave? What are you doing in here?"

Her anger barely under control, Hannah asked, "Why am I your girlfriend, Seeley? Why did you let me move in with you?"

Shaking his head, Booth asked, "I don't know what you mean. I love you."

Snorting, Hannah shook her head, "No you don't, not really. You're in love with Temperance or at least you're in love with her more. I don't know why I didn't notice it before. I'm a reporter for God's sake. I observe people for a living but today was the first time I really paid attention to you two. You love her and she loves you. Only a blind person couldn't see it."

Shaking his head, Booth held his hands out towards his girlfriend, "You don't know what you're talking about. Bones is just my friend. Yes, I love her but just as a friend."

Unable to control her laughter Hannah stood up, "You're just partners . . . you're just friends . . . Seeley, what nonsense. Both of you are so in love with each other you barely notice when anyone else is in the room. When she's around you can't keep your eyes away from her. Sure, you try, but you try too hard. When you're with me, you try to keep your eyes on me, but most of the time. . . " Shaking her head, she continued, "At least half of our conversations are about Temperance. You spend your lunch hours with her, you have drinks with her, those aren't partner's things, Seeley. When I'm away, you two are together. You can't help yourself."

Adamant, Booth shook his head, "Working on cases. We're together working on cases. We eat together because we work together. We celebrate putting bad guys away with drinks because that's what we do. You're usually there with us and if you aren't how is that my fault? You're gone more than you're here. Bones and I are just partners and that's all."

"Are you sleeping with Temperance?" Her hands on her hips, Hannah demanded an answer, "I'm serious, Seeley. Are you sleeping with Temperance and me too?"

Shocked, Booth raised his voice, "What the hell, Hannah? I am faithful. I have never cheated on anyone . . . never. I would never do that. You . . ."

Interrupting Booth, Brennan stepped in the room and closed the door behind her, "I sent Parker to his room. Your argument has got quite loud and I don't think Parker needs to hear what is being said."

His cheeks scarlet, Booth shook his head, "Oh my God, Parker." His rage barely under control, Booth lashed out at Hannah, "Bones and I are friends and we have been for a long time. I do not sleep with her but you don't really believe me do you? Well, I don't give a shit what you think. You've embarrassed me in front of my son and Bones. You had no right to do that to me. I believe in honor and loyalty. I try to be honest and above all respectful to the woman I'm with. Something apparently you don't believe I'm capable of. This was a mistake, Hannah. I can't live with someone who would treat me like this, someone who could believe that I'm dishonorable . . . like I'm some kind of . . . " Almost speechless, Booth cleared his throat. "I need you to leave . . . now."

Smirking, Hannah opened the closet door and pulled out a suitcase, "Yeah, that's a good idea. When I'm gone then you two can stop sneaking around my back."

Turning, Booth gently pushed Brennan towards the door. Opening it, he guided her out of the doorway and into the living room. Closing the door behind him, Booth stared at the door to Parker's room. "God this is so embarrassing. Parker should never . . . I mean . . . God, what am I going to say to him? And you? Oh my God."

Placing her hand on his arm, Brennan smiled, "Don't worry about me. I know who you are even if she doesn't. As for Parker, just tell him the truth. Words were said that shouldn't have been said. Tell him you are an honest and loyal man and that the things Hannah said were untrue. He's old enough to understand that Booth. Just tell him the truth."

Sighing, Booth pulled Brennan into an embrace, "I'm so sorry that Hannah said those things where you could hear them. That wasn't fair to you and I'm sorry." Releasing her, Booth smiled sadly, "Don't leave. I'm going to talk to Parker and then we'll finish opening presents."

Shaking her head, Brennan glanced at his bedroom door, "Maybe I should leave. I've caused enough trouble."

Gripping her arm, Booth insisted, "Please stay, Bones. She's leaving and I really want you to stay. You didn't do anything wrong. You're the victim here . . . Please?"

Staring into his pleading eyes, Brennan nodded her head, "Alright."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Hannah gone, Booth, Parker and Brennan sat in the living room sipping hot chocolate. The song "White Christmas" playing on the stereo, Booth stared sadly at his Christmas tree.

Parker and Brennan, aware that Booth was both sad and embarrassed, remained silent and watched the snow falling outside through the window behind the tree.

After a while, a knock could be heard on the front door. Standing, Booth walked down the hallway and answered the door. "Rebecca."

Entering the apartment, Rebecca smiled, "I know I'm a few minutes late but it's snowing harder than it was this morning. I just hope it doesn't delay our flight this evening." Spying her son, Rebecca smiled, "Come on Honey, we need to go."

Gathering his presents, Parker placed them in the big bag his father gave him and then put his coat on. Hugging his father and then Brennan, Parker told them both, "I love you."

Kissing his son on his cheek, Booth smiled, "I'll see you in a couple of weeks." Watching the boy leave, Booth crossed his arms and waited for the front door to close.

"Bones, I embarrassed you tonight and I am so sorry." Turning to look at her, Booth sighed, "I never meant for that to happen. Hannah just assumed that our friendship was more and . . . I'm sorry."

Curious, Brennan asked, "Are you sorry that she assumed we're sleeping together or are you sorry that our friendship isn't more?"

Taken aback, Booth frowned, "Um . . . what?"

Determined not to spook Booth, but needing the truth, Brennan reminded him, "You know me, Booth. I always say what I mean. I don't hide behind lies or half-truths. I believe that honestly is always best. . . Are you sorry that Hannah assumed that we were sleeping together or are you sorry that we aren't having a personal relationship?"

Nervous, Booth took a step back and stared at Brennan, "Bones, I don't want to say the wrong thing. I don't want to destroy our friendship."

"Then don't." Resolved, Brennan spoke with determination, "You and Hannah have very little in common. You're both attractive and you seemed to have a fine physical relationship, but besides that you have nothing else in common."

Retreating over to the couch, Booth sat down, "Bones . . . what do you want me to say? I don't know what you want me to say. The last time we had a conversation like this I screwed it up and we ended up thousands of miles apart. I don't want to go through that again. I can't go through that again."

Moving slowly over to the couch, Brennan sat down next to Booth, "I want you to tell me the truth. That's all I'm asking you to do and we were both responsible for what happened outside the Hoover. You weren't there by yourself."

Feeling like he was drowning and with no land in sight, Booth placed his hand over his eyes and leaned back against the couch, "Oh God! . . . I . . ." Removing his hand, Booth rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I loved Hannah, Bones. I loved her but not as much as I love you. Do you understand? You can love a lot of people in this world for a lot of different reasons. I loved Hannah because she helped me when I was lonely and I was starting to think that maybe I'd be better off giving up. That isn't me but after my brain surgery I was so damned messed up. It's taken me this long to . . . to fix me." Pausing, Booth shook his head, "She helped anchor me to this world, Bones. I needed an anchor and . . . but you're the reason I needed that anchor. You went on that dig in Maluku and I didn't hear from you the whole time I was in Afghanistan. I thought our friendship was over. I thought maybe you'd never want to see me again." Frustrated, Booth stood up, "I loved you, Bones and as far as I could tell we were done and I'd never see you again and I was so lost. You captured my heart a long time ago and when you said no . . . I was so damn lost. I've never loved anyone like I've loved you. . . Am I making sense? I don't know how else to explain Hannah. I was tired of living the life I was living and she helped me see that I was just . . . that I just needed to move on and live the life I have."

Swallowing, Brennan stood up and walked over to where Booth was standing. Placing her arms around him, Brennan leaned her head against his shoulder, "Booth, I'm sorry. I don't know how to explain what happened outside the Hoover except to say that I was afraid. I was afraid to admit that I love you. I was afraid that if I allowed myself to love you then someday, if you grew tired of our relationship and walked away or worse, if you were killed, the only happiness I have ever really known would be destroyed and with it . . . me. You were asking me to put my future happiness in your hands and the thought terrified me, it still does." Pulling away, Brennan crossed her arms, "I thought about that when I was in Maluku and I started to think we could have a relationship and that might not be a problem. After all, I've been your friend for years and I've been fairly happy during that time. Well most of the time. Imagine my surprise when I came back from Maluku and you told me you'd found someone. I was shocked and realized that I probably had missed my chance. I decided to accept it because I wanted you to be happy and it looked like you had found someone that could make you happier than I could. I accepted it."

Turning, Brennan walked over to the window and looked out at the swirling snow, "I love you, Booth. I have for quite a while. I know now, that I'm willing to take the risk I didn't want to take outside the Hoover. I want to say yes, Booth. I know you've just separated from Hannah and I know you are probably sad and want to morn your loss, but some day, when you're ready . . . when you're ready, I'd like to have a relationship with you, Booth. I don't want to have any regrets. You're worth the risk. I know that now. You've helped me become happy with my life and if it's just for a short amount of time, well, at least I was happy. You've helped give me a family and I never thought I would have one of those. You showed me that a family doesn't have to be blood relation."

Stepping over to where Brennan was standing, Booth pulled her into a tight embrace. Her body molding to his, Booth kissed her. Returning his kiss, Brennan felt a surge of happiness flood her body.

"Bones, I don't want to have any regrets either." Kissing her lightly on the lips, Booth smiled, "I want to give this a chance. I want you more than I can say and . . . . I don't . . . I love you more than I can say. I've made a real mess of our lives for the last year and I hope that . . . I hope that I can make it up to you. I want to take that risk with you, Bones. You're worth the risk to me too. You saying yes makes me so damn lucky and so damn happy."

Relieved, Brennan kissed her partner, "No regrets, Booth, No regrets."

Oooooooooooooo

Okay, a strange Christmas story. I hope you found it entertaining, Let me know what you think of it. Merry Christmas and if that isn't something you celebrate then I hope you have a lovely carefree day.


End file.
